Like I'll Never Love You Again
by CharxJay
Summary: You look so good in this light Oh yeah, you look like nothing but mine (markle)


**Oh, I wanna love you like I'll never love you again**

* * *

In the whole world, they had honestly never thought that they would end up _here._ Nor did they ever think that they would end up together – but here they are proving the world wrong. The apartment that they lived in wasn't that big, but at the same time it wasn't that big either – it was just the right size for the pair, with one of the best views of the world below them. The sun was setting and they were leaning out of the window, a glass of wine in each of their hands as they made small talk about their day. A little stream of grey smoke trailed off of the smoke that rested in between the blonde's fingers, before she rested her head against his shoulder. He lived for these little moments with her because they were his and his alone. They did this almost every day, watching the world under them go by as they talk about anything and everything.

Night time rolled around and she was playing her music, sure it wasn't _his_ kind of music (at least the ones that are playing at the moment), but he couldn't care about the music that played on. No, all he cared about was how she looked in the darkness of the room with only the moonlight shining through to light up her work space. She looked so lovely in the light, almost like she was angel and it was her glow. Blue eyes just stared at her as worked on this night's piece of art, a soft smile spreading across his lips as he watched her create her masterpiece. To him, every piece of art she did was a masterpiece because a masterpiece can only make more itself. He knows a piece of her goes into each piece she makes, and he just _loves_ that like he loves her.

When she pushed herself up from the floor she turned to face him, a smile spread across her face as she let her hair fall out of the high ponytail that it was once in. She took a few steps closer to him before her smile turned into a quick smirk before she pressed the wet paintbrush against cheek; making her laugh a little before she made a dash to the kitchen to get away from him.

She didn't get that far before he caught up to her, wrapping his arms around her waist as he pulled her in closer to him, pressing a kiss to her cheek after the burst of laughter from the both them had died out. She let out a small sigh, turning to face him a light smile spread across her lips.

"I hope you don't mind me borrowing one of your shirts." She said with small spin, showing off what she was wearing to him.

Of course he didn't mind, he loved it when she would wear his shirts – especially when she would wear one of his shirts with nothing else on but her underwear. Not in a sexual way, no, he just loved the way it looked on her because being taller made his shirts big on her and it looked very cute on her. And when she's been painting, he loved the little splotches of paint splattered across her skin, making her a look like one of those artworks you would see in an art gallery. He would buy that artwork and keep it forever. "You know I don't mind it."

He grabbed hold of her hand into his, letting their finger's intertwine together as he started to slightly dance. She had followed his lead, letting his movements guide her to their bedroom before they lay upon the sheets. She curled into his chest, and he wrapped his arm around her as they lay there for a few moments – just soaking up the moment. "I think it's time to go to sleep." She spoke as she lifted herself off of him, bending down to press a light to kiss lips before she climbed under the blankets.

With a smile upon his lips, the brunette male got off of the bed and pulled off his shirt and pants before he lay next to her. Lifting up one of his hands he caressed her cheek before pulling her into a soft kiss, letting himself taste this moment. He cherished all of these moments, like they would be the last time because in this lifetime you would never know when your last kiss with the one you love will happen. Pulling away from the kiss his moved his hand to pull her closer to him. "I love you Maya." The words fall softly from his lips.

She was his life, and she was happy to have him be hers. She takes every moment with him and tries to keep it forever because she _never_ wants to ever let go of this feeling. "I love you too Farkle."


End file.
